The Unknown Heir
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: Laina Malfoy, the estranged sister of Lucius Malfoy, had given birth to a son before her death. Now ten years later, Lucius Malfoy has just found out. Little does he know, his nephew will break all expectations and barriers of the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. I will not make any money off this. So please don't sue me, because I am poor enough.

Summary: Laina Malfoy, the estranged sister of Lucius Malfoy, had given birth to a son before her death. Now ten years later, Lucius Malfoy has just found out. Little does he know, his nephew will break all expectations and barriers of the wizarding world.

Chapter one

Lucius Malfoy was angry. No, he was beyond angry. The cause of his anger was simple. A few hours ago he had received a letter from his sister that only now had gotten to him. Ten years late. Apparently the person that it was given to had forgotten to send it until now.

So when Lucius had gotten home, intending to relax from the awful day he had had, he had found a letter waiting for him.

How dare she? That good for nothing sister of his had the nerve to die and leave her son, a wizard, in the care of a muggle orphanage. A young wizard had grown up with muggles! And not just any wizard, not a mudblood, but a boy that had come from a long line of purebloods! And now he would have to get the boy out of there. He would not leave one of the Malfoy line any longer in the presence of muggles.

He prayed that his nephew wasn't too tainted. He shuddered, thinking of the worst. A nephew who agreed with mudblood lovers that muggles and muggleborns presented no danger to wizarding society.

He sighed. Better go fetch him now.

His wife, Narcissa, appeared behind him. She looked curiously at the letter.

"Who is that from, Lucius?"

He sighed angrily in remembrance of what that creature that called herself his sister had done. "Apparently, I have a nephew that I had no idea existed before now."

Narcissa looked confused and then thought of his estranged sister, "Laina?"

Laina was the younger sister of her husband. From the moment she had been born, she had been a menace. First associating with muggleborns and blood traitors. Then when she had reached Hogwarts, she had been put into Gryffindor. A Malfoy in Gryffindor! What a disgrace! Finally, after several instances of flings with some young muggleborns and blood traitors (a Weasley even) and refusing to listen to her father, she had been disowned and thrown from the family.

It was years that she was heard from again. Apparently, she had been engaged to the youngest son of the Maladorn family. Young Salar Maladorn had disappeared from his house. Laina had had an infatuation with the young Salar. It was later revealed that while on a trip to obtain some potion ingredients, he had been waylaid by the young woman. There, somehow, she had convinced him to take her out to get a drink. There, she slipped a love potion in his drink, which the poor Salar drank. Afterward seducing the young man, she had left him.

When the home of some friends she had taken sheltered with was attacked in the first war, she had begged Lucius's father to take her back in. That request was not granted because several ancient and expensive heirlooms had gone missing and was suspected to have been stolen as revenge. So, the young woman had left and never been heard from again.

Until now, apparently.

"Yes, Laina! That (insert word here) had the nerve to leave my nephew in a muggle orphanage!" He was now pacing in anger. She could almost feel the waves of rage flow off of him. But he had a right to be angry. Her nephew, the son of a Malfoy and a Maladorn, was in a muggle orphanage!

"Are you going to retrieve him?" She carefully asked as the speed of his pacing slowed, indicating that his anger was coming under control.

"Of course. I'm not leaving him there any longer. Even if he is my sister's son. Tell Draco to be prepared to greet his cousin." With that, he stormed out the door.

With a sigh, Narcissa went to get her son. This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown Heir, Chapter 2

Lucius walked into the muggle orphanage. He was pretty proud of himself. It took a lot of his self control to be civil to the muggles. He didn't want to be here, among muggles, but he had no choice. He had to get his nephew back to the wizarding world.

All he knew about his nephew was that his name and his age. But he probably could assume he was a wizard. The chance of him not being a wizard was pretty low.

He walked into the office. There was a short, dumpy muggle woman behind a desk. She looked up as he entered.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes. I just got word that my nephew was here. His name is Zenith Maladorn and he is about ten years old."

"Zenith, yes. He's here. Follow me please." With that, she got up and walked from the room. Lucius was surprised. He was expecting more than that. But by the tone of her voice, she perhaps was glad that his nephew wouldn't be there any longer.

"So you are his uncle? We weren't told he had any other family." She didn't sound that interested in his answer.

"My sister's son." That was all he all going to tell this muggle woman. Despite the fact that he wanted nothing to do with her, he knew she had the answers he wanted. "Please, tell me about him."

"Zenith is a strange boy. He wanted nothing to do with the other children, always in the library. He's always reading. He's quite intelligent for his age. But the other children stay away from him. They are afraid of him. Strange things always happen around him. The kids that wouldn't leave him alone or tried to bully him started to have accidents."

That got Lucius's attention. "Accidents?"

"Yes, they started to have mysterious things happen to them. A few disappeared, only to be found later with no idea what happened to them. Others suffered quite painful injuries and one boy actually died, a quite painful death I'm told. The children and a few of the adults think that he was to blame. There isn't any proof, of course. But they avoid him like the plague. I think he prefers that." She continued on, talking about the perfect grades that the boy had. How he was always knew the answers when called on. Blah, blah, blah. She was starting to get annoying. He tuned her out long ago.

They finally arrived at a door. The woman knocked. After a voice said come in, she opened the door.

It opened to a bedroom. A small bed, a closet, and a bookshelf were the only things in the room, except a small boy on the bed.

He looked up as they entered. He dismissed the woman and gazed at Lucius with interest. He was a small sized boy, looking more around eight then ten. His blue eyes were framed with longish black hair. There was no expression on his face, only his eyes showed his interest.

The woman gulped as the boy's suddenly cold eyes fell on her. She quickly introduced Lucius as his uncle, and then hurriedly left.

There was silence in the room as the two examined each other. Lucius saw how unlike his nephew was like his dead mother already. Finally the boy spoke.

"I didn't know I had an uncle." It was said with a smooth tone, something that politicians and purebloods seem to be born with. Underneath was said several things. One, he didn't know he had an uncle. Two, Lucius should explain immediately. Three, if he had family then why was he in an orphanage.

As Lucius explained about the fact that he had only found out about him, and that he came as soon as possible, his nephew listened. Then as he told him that he was a wizard, the boy didn't seem too surprised.

He only responded with, "Well, that explains a lot." Then asked about the wizarding world.

Lucius told his nephew. As he talked, he noticed a few things about his nephew. The boy held himself with a pureblood attitude. The expression in his eyes and his sneer when told about muggles surprised him. Apparently, living in an orphanage had already given him the hatred of muggles that his family shared.

Zenith had also been doing wandless magic for years. He had discovered it years ago, and since then worked to control it. He didn't know how powerful he was, because he didn't know that only the most powerful could do wandless magic. Lucius was pleased with this aspect of his nephew.

He also noticed that Zenith had a natural charm around him. He was polite, charming, and well known on how to manipulate those around him easily. He was intelligent, in fact the knowledge he had was more than most had at his age, even if it was only nonmagical knowledge.

He also was eager to get out of the orphanage, away from those 'idiotic fools' that was the other children.

So, after a few hours, Lucius led his nephew out of the orphanage.

He was surprised and pleased by his nephew. They would not have to break any foolish thinking about the world out of him. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would say that Zenith had grown up in the typical pureblood household.


	3. Chapter 3

The Unknown Heir chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!**

****************************************************************************

Zenith knew something was going to happen. He could feel it. He felt the approach of someone, and the sense of that person was growing stronger.

Zenith went back to his book. It was a history of World War Two and the horror of the Holocaust. But mainly World War Two. He found it interesting. It explained in great detail the conquests of the war, the battles, casualties, and more. At the moment, he was studying the event known to history as D-day.

He heard approaching footsteps down the hall. The orphanage was a large building and was built to hold many more children than it did now. His room was at the end of a long, deserted hallway, surrounded by empty rooms gathering dust. They had been empty for years. So had this room until he had grown old enough the get away from the nursery. He had immediately gone looking for a new room, and found this room to be perfect. For some strange reason, the room seemed to call to him. He didn't know how else to explain it. The room was not the largest or the best. It only held a bed, bookshelf, and closet. But it fit him perfectly.

This was his home. Well, the closest thing he had to one. He didn't think of the orphanage as a home, more like a temporary residence. He hated it here. Those immature brats did not know their place. He did not want to interact with them. He wanted to be alone. Those who had been here for a while knew this so they stayed away. Unfortunately, any newcomers tended to try to talk to him or even become friends. He had no friends here.

But, fortunately for them, he could easily make them stay away before he did something stupid. Like blowing one of them up and be put in jail or some such place for murder. He didn't want that. So just after one or two of his demonstrations and his continual cold attitude most generally got the message.

He scowled. None of them deserved to be his friend.

Well, just eight more years here, then he was free. Free to go to college and work his way up in the world. Maybe Prime Minister some day.

The footsteps were just right outside his door now. His door opened to reveal that stupid toad like woman that always seem to need a reminder to leave him alone. But behind her was someone he didn't know.

It was a tall man with long blond hair. He had on a black suit **(AN: He had put it on to more easily move about among the muggles)** and carried a cane with a golden snakes head with fangs extended. **(AN: I don't remember what it looked like in the books and I am too lazy to go look it up. So the cane looks the way I like it to look**.) He carried himself with a regal and noble air. After examining the stranger for a moment, he turned to the woman.

He looked at her coldly, telling her to just leave. She, for once, got the message. She introduced the man then turned and hurriedly ran, closing the door behind her.

Finally, with that taken care of, Zenith turned back to the man. The man was studying him with somewhat cold eyes, which turned not so cold when he obviously liked what he saw.

"I didn't know I had an uncle." He spoke this matter-of-factly. He wasn't lying. He had assumed that he had no more family or he was unwanted. That had caused a bit of resentment on his part for a while, then he had learned to just ignore the feelings those thoughts brought up.

So his uncle explained. The fact that he was a wizard didn't surprise him. He had known he was something, just not exactly what. And apparently the control he had over what was called wandless magic was very rare at his age. It showed the strength and power he had.

He wasn't so surprised at his mother's behavior. He didn't really consider her a mother. After all, what sort of mother would leave her newborn baby in the care of an orphanage with out notifying her relatives? She was just the woman that just so happen to give birth to him, nothing more.

But the matter of his father was different. It wasn't his fault. After all the woman had seduced him. He wondered if he was still alive and voiced this question to his uncle.

"Yes, he is alive, if you would call it being alive. It was found out that something in the potion had contaminated the whole thing. So he is very sick, basically almost dead. But he is alive."

Zenith's eyes narrowed. So his mother had basically poisoned his father. He should have known. He was glad that he was still alive, even if just barely. Hopefully he would hold out till he got there to see him.

He was utterly fascinated and curious about the wizarding world. He asked about it, and got answers back. Now that place sounded like an awesome place. He spent an awful long time on that subject, only stopping when he was told that it was getting late. So they would have to leave.

He slid off the bed and packed his few belongings in a bag. A few books, some clothes (he planned to get new ones but these would do for now), and some papers, then he was ready to go.

Eagerly, he was led out of the place that had been his 'home' for the last ten years and left it in the dust. He did not look back.

He was lead down an alleyway. With a quick look, Lucius saw no one else near. He waved his wand over the muggle suit and that changed to his robes. Finally, he could move. He noticed his nephew looking at his wand and smiled slightly. The boy was eager to learn and learn he shall.

Telling him to hold onto his robes, he apparated (**Is that spelled right?**) to his manor.


	4. Sorry, please forgive me

Sorry all, but I will have to put this story on hold for now. This is due to the fact that I want to finish my other story.

Please except my apologies and I promise I will eventually finish this.


End file.
